1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to compositions used in homeopathic treatment of symptoms, diseases, and injuries.
2. Background Art
A large number of plant and animal extracts and chemicals have been observed to, in diluted quantities, enable healing and reduction of symptoms associated with diseases and injuries of the human or animal body. Homeopathic compositions operate using dilute concentrations of substances that modify the frequency of the diluent and produce a corresponding response in the human or animal body when taken externally or internally. Homeopathic compositions have been described as being effective by delivering a small amount of a substance that in large quantities would create the symptom being observed thereby allowing the body to properly develop a response that ultimately is able to eliminate the cause of the symptom being observed. A wide variety of conditions are treated using homeopathic compositions, including pain reduction, swelling, inflammation, joint pain, and many others.